


Runnin' Down A Dream

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: Her gaze whipped upwards an instant later to see Percival blushing, a gleam of fear sparking in his gaze. He jerked the notebook upwards and hid the sketch against the barrel of his chest.Percival bolted.





	Runnin' Down A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> "Modern college AU: it's the last day before the semester gets out for winter break and A has been low-key crushing on B all semester. The class gets out, and as A glances to B one last time, they see that B has done an intricate drawing of A in their notes, but before A can say anything, B rushes from the room. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT."
> 
> Nebby, thanks so much for putting that prompt in. I loved writing for it!

Gwen tuned out the lecturer as she slipped her notebook and pencil case into her bag. She’d never been so glad for winter break to arrive. She’d struggled to keep her focus since the semester started. But that wasn’t her fault. The blame for that sat on the shoulders of Percival Armstrong, who’d transferred from corporate law in favour of an arts degree at the start of the semester.

It was just her luck.

Personally, she thought it was unfair that someone so tall and strong could prove to be quiet and thoughtful. She’d grown up around muscular lads. Most of them were loud and brash and prone to shoving the unpopular kids into walls.

Just remembering them soured her expression.

Frowning, Gwen glanced at Percival almost without meaning to and felt her breath catch as her gaze landed upon the notebook clutched in his large hands. Upon the sketch at the heart of his notes. Her face. He’d drawn her face amid a cascade of curls and added a camelia. It was tucked in behind her ear and sat stark against her hair. He’d even paid attention to the mole on her cheek. A ragged noise escaped her as she realised just how much attention he’d given to even the smallest details.

Someone gasped.

Her gaze whipped upwards an instant later to see Percival blushing, a gleam of fear sparking in his gaze. He jerked the notebook upwards and hid the sketch against the barrel of his chest.

Percival bolted.

Cursing, Gwen shouldered her backpack and tore after him. She spared a moment to regret her choice of footwear that morning: boots weren’t the best choice for chasing down her crush. She’d prefer a pair of trainers.

Gwen called his name loudly, her heart in her throat as she thundered down the corridor in his wake. She didn’t have to avoid people: the crowds gave Percival a wide berth automatically, not wanting to be bowled over. She followed him down several staircases and out into the frosty, crisp air that permeated the grounds. She called his name again as Percival tore across grass flattened with frost. She growled as he ignored her and grimaced with effort as she put on a burst of speed. She thanked her experience with running track and rugby; the two of them toppled to the ground with a shout and a grunt as Gwen tackled his legs.

Powerful limbs flailed wildly, but Gwen was more than accustomed to manoeuvring around stronger frames after more than decade of wrestling with her brother and various cousins. She soon pinned large hands to frostbitten grass and glowered down at Percival from her perch on his lap.

Panting, Gwen said raggedly, “I just wanted to talk!”

“I didn’t.” Percival looked away, his face a violent shade of red. Neither of them paid attention to the frost melting against their limbs — both of them were too focused on the interaction at hand. Percival bucked beneath her and tried to throw her off. “Get off me.”

“Okay,” Gwen reassured quickly, releasing his wrists in order to shove a few damp curls back from her forehead. “Just…don’t move. Please. We need to talk about this.”

Percival grunted. But he didn’t disagree.

Gwen almost toppled off his lap in her haste to move. She flopped down on the grass beside him and then chuckled breathlessly, the cold of the grass a balm against her overheated skin. She knew she’d regret it later. But it didn’t matter now. She turned her head and looked at Percival before adding, “Your drawing was beautiful.”

Percival hummed.

“I wouldn’t mind being drawn again. Only,” Gwen continued slowly, smiling, “I’d like to be aware of it the next time. If I’d known sooner, I wouldn’t have spent the entire semester squashing the feelings I have.”

“Feelings?”

“Yeah. Feelings.” Gwen laughed again as Percival directed a dazed stare at her. She smiled and shifted until she could cradle her head in her hand. Her elbow pressed into the cold ground. “Good feelings.”

“I’d like to make them stronger,” Percival whispered dazedly, his hands moving and then pausing, unsure.

Gwen didn’t let his hesitance last for long. She caught his hand firmly, murmuring, “I’d like that too.”

Percival blinded her with his smile.   

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
